


The Important People

by TaraTyler



Series: Curious Archer Shots [6]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 03:31:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16255778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraTyler/pseuds/TaraTyler
Summary: Robin takes Alice to meet the important people





	The Important People

“You know, Alice, I have been delivering letters between you and your Papa for about a year now.” Robin pointed out during one of their chess matches. Alice had taught her the rules a couple months into their relationship and Robin was still very bad at the game. “Outside of that, I have been courting you for about seven months now.”

“I know all of those things, Nobin. Why are you telling me this?” Alice asked in that bright and curious tone she took on when she didn’t completely understand something. While she spoke she took one of Robin’s bishops. Her brilliant eyes glittered in the noon sun and Robin temporarily forgot how to speak.

“Because, well uhm, I think we’re in that stage of our relationship where you can meet the people most important to me, my-” Robin said but was quickly interrupted.

“Your parents?” Alice asked quickly.

“... my pets, but yeah, I guess you can meet them too. My mom has been asking about you.” Robin shrugged with an amused grin. Alice got a sneaking suspicion the other girl might be teasing her.

“Good to know you have your priorities in order.” Alice chuckled. “I, however, am very excited to meet anyone you deem important enough to introduce me to.”

Robin smiled softly, stood and took Alice by the hand. “Come along, you can crush me at this game another day. Please don’t try to tell me I’m getting better either. We both know that’s not the case.” Alice accepted and began to follow.

Robin walked smoothly and with the utmost confidence through the forest; Alice’s hands in her own. The farther they walked the more sober Robin’s expression became. Alice had to wonder why when she realized they were trekking further and further away from the direction of the farm where Zelena and Robin lived. Still, she followed Robin without question. The archer never did anything without a reason.

“Here we are.” Robin told her after about a half hour’s walk. A small wooden fence blocked off about two square miles of cleared land. Markers stood up amongst the soft green grass, evenly spaced from one another. Suddenly, Alice was filled with understanding. She squeezed Robin’s hand a little more tightly as Robin held the gate open for her.

Alice was led to the far corner of the cemetery and up to the first marker. It was simple but fitting; made of two arrows lashed together with rope and thrust point down into the ground.

“Hi, Dad. I’m sorry, I know it’s been a while since I last visited, but I have brought someone very important to meet you. I hope that makes up for my absence a bit.” Robin crouched down in front of the grave. Alice never once let go of her hand. “This is my girlfriend, Alice, and I love her very much. I thought it was about time the two of you met.”

“Hello, Mr. Hood. I am Alice of Wonderland and other places. I love your daughter very much. There’s not much of a way of knowing if you would have liked me or not, but Robin does and everyone says the two of you were just alike so I will take that as my sign.” Alice began, her voice soft. Robin had to strain her ears to hear. “I never had the honor of meeting you, but I owe you a lot. Robin Hood, I owe you my heart, at times my life, and possibly even my sanity. I owe you my home because you brought Robin into my life. I hope that you can see her now because she brings honor to your name every day.”

When she had finished speaking, Alice stood up to retake her place by her own Robin’s side. She pushed her way up onto her tiptoes and brushed a few stray tears from her love’s face.

“He would have loved you, Alice. Even if only because of how completely I love you. This I believe with my whole heart. I have to.” Robin said in a hoarse and a passionate voice. “My father left me an impressive legacy to live up to and I am more than glad I have you at my side to help me.”

“I meant everything I said. You are a credit to your parents and to your father’s name.” Alice reiterated.

“Well, I guess I ought to take you to meet Zelena now. I recommend that you brace yourself. My mother can be… a lot.” Robin chuckled to herself. “Goodbye, Dad. I will do my best to come and visit more often. If Alice has taught me anything, it’s the value of a Papa and how to love better.”

Alice nuzzled Robin’s shoulder with her nose and stayed close for the walk to the farm. Neither woman had said anything the other didn’t know they felt, but it was something else to have heard her declaration.

“Thank you for bringing me, Robin, it means a lot.” Alice told her quietly, love buried deep in each word.


End file.
